Cellular proliferative disorders such as cancer are among the most common causes of death in developed countries. That said, many cellular proliferative disorders have no available cures or few, if any, treatment options to slow the progression of the disease. For cellular proliferative diseases for which treatments exist, undesirable side effects and limited efficacy often call into question the utility of a given treatment. This is particularly true when the available treatment option(s) may not appreciably prolong life, but have a definitive adverse effect on the quality of time remaining. Thus, identifying new effective drugs for cellular proliferative disorders, and in particular cancer, is a continuing focus of medical research.